


Just Say Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

by peeksandhiscaptain (jamie1988)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie1988/pseuds/peeksandhiscaptain
Summary: Anonymous said to jamiewritesfics:For the 1988 prompts, maybe something where Jonny pops the question, and Patrick is so happy he can't decide whether to laugh or to cry. The sappier the better! Thank youThis is another take on this prompt, just because.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667860
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Just Say Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Marry You" by Bruno Mars.

After more than a decade as Jonny’s best friend and favorite irritant, Pat has zero issues digging through Jonny’s bedside table looking for an extra iPhone charger. 

The chargers were usually all over the apartment, part of Jonny’s “controlled chaos” and Pat hated to admit it (and he never would out loud) but both of them were usually able to find what they needed in the mess. Until of course, Jonny actually cleaned up.

Pat’s just about to give up and start searching through the office when his hand hits a small box way in the back of the drawer. Curious, he pulls it out, jaw dropping a bit in shock when he realizes it’s an iconic Tiffany & Co ring box, slightly dusty, the leather worn from being handled. 

He hesitates a moment, straining his ears to see if Jonny had returned from getting dinner. Jonny hadn’t dated anyone serious in a few years, and the last one had ended when Jonny refused to propose. But here he was, holding what was obviously an engagement ring box. Did he really want to see a ring Jonny bought for someone else? Did he really want to do that to himself?

Pat uses his thumb to flick open the box. The ring is gorgeous, not a typical engagement ring. It’s covered in diamonds, the waning evening light glinting off the surface. Shaking slightly, Pat reaches for the ring, gently pulling it out of the satin bed. Once it’s in his hand, he realizes it’s too big for any of the men and women Jonny had dated in the past. It actually looks like it’ll fit him.

Glancing over his shoulder guiltily, Pat slides the ring onto his left ring finger. 

It’s a perfect fit. 

Sighing, Pat drops to the bed behind him, staring at the ring on his finger. The thing is, Pat’s been in love with Jonny for years. He’s never considered saying anything, never wanted to risk their friendship. It seemed impossible to think that Jonny might love him back. The closest he’d ever gotten to saying anything was five years earlier when he’d finally gathered the courage to tell Jonny he was bi. Jonny had of course been supportive, confirmed that he was bi too, and that was that. No everlasting declarations of love followed and so Pat resigned himself to unrequited love and the greatest, most annoying, perfect friend you could ever have.

“Pat?”

Pat jumps up, fumbling the ring box, yelping when it snaps closed on the flesh of his left thumb. Sucking the injured finger into this mouth, he turns towards the door, and sees Jonny rushing around the bed.

“Are you okay? Lemme see.” Jonny reaches out for Pat’s hand, rolling his eyes fondly as he pulls the thumb out of Pat’s mouth. He’s so focused on the minor injury that it takes Jonny a moment to recognize the ring on his other finger. “Oh. You found it.”

Pat takes a deep breath, heart stuttering at the feel of Jonny holding his hand, running his own thumb gently over the ring. “Uh yeah. I was looking for a phone cord and found it by accident. Sorry for snooping, I couldn’t help myself once I found it.”

Jonny grins for a second. “Curious as a kitten.” Pat sticks his tongue out and Jonny laughs before both of them grow serious again.

“How...” Pat stops to lick his lips nervously. “How long have you had it?”

Jonny sighs and pulls them both to the couch set up by the bay windows. “It was the first thing I bought with my entry level contract.”

Pat drops to the couch in shock, pulling Jonny down with him by their still clasped hands. “You’ve had this ring for over thirteen years?” Jonny nods. “Wait...I don’t remember you dating anyone when we signed our contracts as rookies.”

“I wasn’t.” Jonny looks a bit sheepish and a lot heartbroken. “I didn’t buy it for anyone I’ve actually dated. It was more like a wish I guess.”

Pat turns more towards Jonny, unconsciously lacing their fingers together, squeezing slightly in support. Neither one mentions that Pat’s still wearing the ring. “A wish for what?”

Jonny shrugs. “A wish for a chance maybe? That if the opportunity ever came about, I’d be ready.”

“There’s my captain.” Pat can’t help but grin, ducking the flick to his nose. 

They sit in silence for a few moments, Pat trying to gather up the courage. “Hey Jonny?”

Jonny looks up, immediately focusing on Pat at the serious tone. “Yeah Peeks?”

“Who’s it for?”

Pat waits while Jonny stares at him, trying to be patient, half hoping he’ll get an answer, half hoping he won’t. He glances down when Jonny does, both of them at the ring on Pat’s finger, and Pat watches mesmerized as Jonny runs his thumb over it again and again.

“You.”

Pat’s frozen in shock, heart racing and mind full of static. He must’ve misheard. He resists the urge to look around the room to see if there’s someone else there. “Me? Are you...are you sure?”

“For fuck’s sake Patrick. No, you’re right. I completely forgot who I bought an engagement ring for.” Jonny rolls his eyes so hard it must hurt, and somehow that snaps Pat out of his daze.

“Okay, so maybe that was a stupid question, but forgive me for being a little shocked that you apparently want to marry me.” Pat catches Jonny’s eyes. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Jonny shrugs again and turns to look out the window. “You never showed any interest and I didn’t want to make things awkward by bringing it up.”

“Hey! That’s not true. Hey, look at me. I told you I was bi and you never said anything then either.” Pat goes to cross his arms over his chest but stops short when he remembers he’s still holding Jonny’s hand. Fuck if he’s letting go now.

Jonny finally turns from the window to look at him, eyes wide with disbelief. “Peeks. You told me you were bi. That doesn’t mean you’re in love with me, and I’m not enough of an asshole to think that it does.”

Pat winces. “Okay so maybe I miscalculated that plan. Lemme try again. Hey Jonny? I’m bi and in love with you.”

Jonny chuckles and pulls Pat closer, finally letting go of his hand so he can wrap both arms around his waist and pull Pat into his lap. “Hey Pat? Thanks for telling me. And back atcha.”

Sick of waiting, Pat pushes forward into a kiss, groaning when Jonny immediately kisses back, hands going to Pat’s curls, taking control of the kiss. 

They make out for what feels like hours, but finally Jonny pulls away, pressing one last kiss to the corner of Pat’s mouth, smiling softly. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Another kiss to the other corner. “Marry me?”

Pat’s breath catches, tears welling up in his eyes, laughter bubbling in his chest. Despite the ring currently on his finger, he never imagined that Jonny would actually want to marry him now. Even so, he knows what his answer is. 

Pat wraps himself more firmly around Jonny on the couch, burying his face in Jonny’s neck, soaking his shirt in tears, giggles bursting out in pure happiness. He’s getting everything he ever wanted, and all he had to do was a little snooping. He pulls back to look Jonny in the eye. “Yes. Absolutely, a thousand times, yes.”

Jonny grins, and lifts Pat’s left hand, pressing a kiss to the ring that’s already warm from Pat’s body. “How about tomorrow?”

“Absolutely.” Pat sniffles, leaning into Jonny’s hand as Jonny wipes away his tears. “But why tomorrow?”

Jonny looks sheepish. “I’ve always like tomorrow’s date. November Eighth.” Curious, Pat tilts his head in question. “Eleven plus eight is nineteen. Eleven times eight is eighty-eight.” Jonny shrugs. “It’s us.”

Pat laughs, leaning in for a kiss. “Nerd.” One more kiss, then another. “You’re lucky I think that’s sexy.”

Jonny hums into yet another kiss. “So will you? Marry me tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Pat grins through his tears. “Just try and stop me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm on tumblr! [writing blog](https://jamiewritesfics.tumblr.com) and [main blog](https://captainjbonetoews.tumblr.com).


End file.
